Nora Valkyrie
Nora Valkyrie is one of the main characters of RWBY. She is a student at Haven Academy and a member of team JNPR. She helps to save the world of Remnant from the Grimm. She is the partner and love interest of Lie Ren. Biography Early History Nora Valkyrie was originally from somewhere in the kingdom of Vale, but she lost her family at a young age, leaving her poor and in the care of a foster home in the village of Koryo. There, Nora met Lie Ren, and the two became close friends, with Ren protecting Nora from bullies. Afterwards, after the village was decimated by the Grimm lead by Hazel Callows, Nora and Ren banded together from then on, strictly looking after each other. Eventually, the two went on to enroll at Haven Academy. Time at Haven Academy After completing the forest of initiation, Nora is partnered with Ren, and they both become members of team JNPR, alongside Lyrha Nikos and Jaune Arc. With this, Nora helps teams RWBY and JNPR in fighting on various missions around Remnant to clear away Grimm. Nora also engages in activities with both teams during their time at Haven. Nora also helps team JNPR reach the finals in the Vytal Tournament, but they are interrupted when Cinder Fall and her Grimm attack Haven. War for Remnant As such, Nora banded with Ruby Rose, Ren and Jaune on a quest to Mistral to find a map leading to the land of the Grimm. They also reach the village of Koryo, which has been overtaken by the Grimm, including the Nuckelavee that Hazel set out and devastated the village back when they were young. Nora battles the Grimm in Koryo, then fight the Nuckelavee, in which Nora is able to calm Ren to his senses so he can focus and kill the Nuckelavee. Eventually, after more traveling, Nora, Ruby, Ren and Jaune reach Mistral, finding the map leading to the land of the Grimm, but Ruby and Jaune are captured by Hazel and Tyrian Nikos. Evading capture, Nora and Ren find and take back the map, and then confront and battle Hazel. She and Ren make their way back to the others, reuniting with all the members of team RWBY and JNPR, including a revived Lyrha Nikos. Nora then helps defend Mistral from the Grimm. Nora travels with the two united teams in traveling and fighting their way across Remnant until they reach the land of the Grimm. She helps break into Salem's castle, then she and Ren confront Hazel and fight him in a final battle. Both she and Ren are seriously wounded, but they both work together and finally defeat and kill Hazel. However, just after their victory, they see that their wounds are now fatal, and even worse, the Grimm Dragon spots them and prepares to kill them. Accepting of their fate, Nora and Ren finally kiss as the dragon fires on them and kills them both. Personality Nora is extremely hyperactive, and is very cheerful, friendly, playful, fun loving and energetic. She is a bundle of high energy and is very bright and bubbly, and is shown to be incredibly optimistic, owing to her very cheerful and friendly nature. She is shown to be extremely goofy and heavily enjoys doing fun activities and engaging in high thrills. She is very friendly and nice towards others and is extremely caring and protective of all her friends. However, while it is rarely seen, she does have a more serious side, and she is also very nurturing towards her friends. She is also shown to be able to calm Ren with her serious side, reminding him not to waste his life in a reckless pursuit, allowing him to focus. Appearance Nora is a beautiful young woman of medium height and has light skin. She has bright auburn hair with choppy bangs and has bright blue eyes, and a slender and comely figure. She speaks with a youthful, energetic voice with a feminine pitch, and usually has a cheerful tone. Abilities Nora's semblance allows her to channel and conduct electricity through her muscles, giving her more strength and the ability to project electric shocks. She is also incredibly strong and is a highly skilled and capable fighter as well. He weapon, Magnhild, is a very powerful battle hammer that transforms into a grenade launcher. Relationships Lie Ren Ren is Nora's best and closest friend since childhood, and they have had a strong bond ever since. They mostly work together and spend most of their time together. Nora does have a secret crush on Ren, though he mostly remained oblivious to her true feelings for him. They do start to fall in love over the course of the series, having a few tender moments, and when they are about to meet their ultimate fate, Nora kisses Ren just before they are killed, both being content in their last moments. RWBY Chibi Nora Valkyrie appears as one of the main characters of RWBY Chibi. Just like her canon counterpart, Nora in Chibi is shown to be extremely goofy, cheerful, hyperactive, fun loving and bubbly. Her hyperactive and energetic personality is taken to very high extremes, causing her to have (albeit comically) superhuman prowess, and also be very overzealous. Trivia Category:RWBY Category:Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Chaotic Category:Altruistic Category:Brutes Category:Optimists Category:Comedic Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Recurring Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Ingenue Category:Empowered Characters Category:Fanatics Category:Vigilantes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Adventurers Category:Friendly and Kind hearted Category:Guardians Category:Determinators Category:In Love Characters Category:Selfless Category:Incompetent Category:Rescuers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Mischievous Category:Playful and Cheerful Category:Martyr Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Lustful Category:Neutral Category:Extremists Category:Survivors Category:Normal Skilled Category:Orphans Category:Nurturer Category:Passionate Learners Category:Childhood Friends Category:Hunters Category:Tragic Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Healers Category:Right Hand Category:Deceased